


A Fleeting Dream

by ATaurusPotato



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Final Fantasy 10 plot based, Final Fantasy X plot verse, Fluff, Hate to Love, I mean... Well if you were in Roxas' shoes, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Of course this two wouldnt get along at first, Ratings may change, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Updates Will Be Slow, aight no more spoilers XD, bamf!sora, mature sora, slow build relationship, well he curses after all XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATaurusPotato/pseuds/ATaurusPotato
Summary: "The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today, just one more thing..." The blonde had a forlorn expression on his face, however the crowd's cheer gave him strength to continue. Unknowingly he had a smile on his face, " the people and friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never Forget them."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEEYYY, So I decided to post my Story here From FF.Net, if anyone is curious I am Roxas' Other Half on that website, where I firstly submitted this fanfic, I've noticed that people post their stories here. Well those that are pertaining to this ship anyway, I've been Dallying for long. I Hoped you would enjoy this fanfic of mine, that I currently placed on Hold. Without further Ado i shall now give you the honors of the Disclaimer, I will only say this once. I do not own kingdom hearts nor the Afore mentioned characters in each chapter they belong to their respective owners and companies which are square enix and Disney.

**Chapter 1:**

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

Destiny Island didn't use to have such a huge crowd near the shore, however today isn't any other day. The island might be small but the islanders know how to deal with boredom, it is inhabited by fishermen, people who wanted to get away from the city life, but it is mostly inhabited by refugees. By what you ask? Perhaps they were kicked out by the city states, soldiers from war or normal people that can't afford the taxes. Either way, the islanders didn't mind what kind of people, landed on their humble abode. However, the island's usual silence was broken due to the commotion, an unusual sports of sorts only known towards the younglings. It was a sparring game called "struggle" in which two people must face, each other with a wooden sword it was to hone their instincts on self-defense.

A silver-haired male, was to face off with a tanned sun-kissedblonde. The boys were about the same age, but strength wasn't determined by age, but by their attentiveness of the opponent/s' weakness, strengths and openings. The silver-haired male, has always been the calm one, he and the boy opposite to him got into a bit of an argument. Unlike the other male, the tanned one could be a brash person. They rarely got into fights like this, after all the blonde has always been practicing his "struggle" work out with a red-haired kid who seemed to have a funny accent. Well the red-head did have an unusual accent, the pale skinned male took a deep breath and tried to talk some sense into the other.

"Look, I'm not sure how it got to this… but we don't have to do this."

Not only was the sandy blonde acting childish, due to the other male bumping into him by accident and didn't apologize for it. He knew the blonde wouldn't be this annoyed unless his old man, got under his skin, the boy frowned and pointed the wooden sword towards the male's direction.

"Enough with your excuses… or are you scared to lose?"

The silver-haired teen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, it seems like talking sense with the other teen would be futile. If his words won't reach him then his sword will, he made sure to watch the other teen's fighting stance or any openings that he could easily land a hit in. As he was thinking of a strategy, his light blue-green orbs widened at the sudden lunge the blonde did, there was no doubt the sun-kissed blonde was confident with his strength.

The muscular boy managed to side step to his left, before the wooden sword collided with his body.

He heard the sandy blonde groan, as he continued to swing his sword wildly to hit the other male, which the said male had no difficulty in dodging. People cheered for both, there were no wrong sides after all, for the islanders it was the only way kids could lash out their anger through a good game of "struggle".

As the tanned teen, started to take things seriously, and stopped underestimating the other male. He outstretched his hand which was clutching the sword in the direction of the male, he smirked as the silver-haired male was caught off guard for a bit. Until the male wrapped his fingers on the tanned teen's arm, he then kicked the boy's right sole, which made the tanned teenoff balance, he was sure he was going face first into the sand.

When the muscular teen, threw him over his shoulder, into the sandy beach. The sandy-haired blonde groaned, as his whole body ached from the assault, his blue eyes met light blue-greenones, a snarl came out of his mouth.

"That wasn't fair Riku! You can't use martial arts in a struggle!"

Riku smirked as he let go of the tanned teen's arms, his eyes held some unknown emotion in them, he then held out his hand for the sandy haired male to take.

" You were underestimating your opponent, remember swords aren't really that handy."

The blue-eyed teen, slapped the silver-haired teen's hand away and stood on his own dusting the sand from him. The other male might be true, but he'll never admit it to the said male.

"whatever."

The blue-eyed boy soon felt pain, as his ears was being pinchedby one of his friends. A girl with brunette hair, and yellow dress was the culprit for the blonde's pained howls.

"Tidus! Don't be a sore loser, and apologize!"

The girl was accompanied by their other red-headed friend, who was wearing a blue bandana on his head. He was never seen without a blitzball, other than struggle the teens also occupied themselves with blitzball.

"Selphie's right, ya? A little apology wont hurt."

The sandy blonde pried his ear from the brunette's clutches, anger clear in his blue orbs, he was about to explain why it was riku's fault when the said teen beat him to it.

"It's my fault, tidus had nothing to do with it."

He then eyed the tanned teen, who was still fuming as he was being judged by his friends. It was up to him to confirm the truth, and besides he was glad his stupid brunette friend wasn't here or he would have told the truth.

"sorry, tidus."

Tidus glared at the silver-haired teen, he could feel two pairs of eyes piercing through him waiting for the sandy blonde teen to accept the other's apology.

"urgh… I accept your apology…"

He then jabbed his pointer finger at Riku's chest, still annoyed his body ache due to him, not expecting the silver-haired teen would result to martial arts in a struggle game.

"Don't ever do "that" to me again!"

Riku couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at the other's condition, however he nodded his head in acknowledgement. He then held out his hand for the other to shake on it, the blonde was about to do it when he heard footsteps heading their way. He was unexpectedly placed in a headlock by a spiky haired brunette.

"Tidus, I heard Riku kicked your butt!"

The brunette didn't mean it ill willingly, it was usual for the six of them, after all they were the only teens there. The auburn haired girl shook her head, as the sandy blonde haired male was desperate to get out of the other's hold. She has pale complexion, and wears a silver beaded necklace, she's always seen wearing a school uniform.

"Sora… let go of him already."

There was a tone in her voice that meant she was serious, the brunette pouted but did as the auburn haired instructed. Tidusgasped and coughed as the sudden rush of air went back to his lungs he gave the auburn haired girl a look of thanks, and directed his gaze towards the silver-haired male's outstretched hand. A grin was shown in his face, as he took it and firmly shook the other's hand.

"that was a good struggle!"

People around them started to clap their hands, which caught the six teens attention. They had forgotten that their childish fight, managed to caught a crowd, the sandy blonde haired teen, place a hand on the back on his neck and chuckled sheepishly, his blue orbs directed towards a very fuming brunette, she frowned and crossed her hands on her chest. She let out a small "hmph." And refused the other's gaze, the auburn haired female noticed the tension between the two and furrowed her eyebrows to think of a way to dissipate the tension.

"how about we have a party at sora's house, ya?"

The silver-haired teen, raised an eyebrow at the red-headed male however a small party between the six teens. The brunette however was shocked, that the red-headed teen didn't consult him first. He has two reasons why he was against this idea, one his room was a mess, second if Squall knew the house was trashed he'd be grounded for life. He then crossed both of his arms in front of his chest, in an x shaped way, indicating he wasn't aboard with this plan.

"Now, hold your chocobos! Cant we just do it in the tree house instead?"

The others seemed to like Sora's idea better, as soon as the crowd lessened the six teens went to their respective houses to get drinks, and snacks. Sora started to search the cupboard for some chips, he might bring to this so called, "party" his blue orbs search desperately for them. His older brother Squall never like junked foods, so he never stored the cupboard with useless junk unless its healthy.

He sighed dejectedly as he found none, perhaps the others would understand if he came empty handed. He was about to close the cupboard, when a long yet rectangular orange can caught his sight. He smirked as he took the can in his hand, he knew his older brother liked this kind of junk.

Besides its not as if Squall is around the island most of the time, he made sure to close the cupboard and locked the house before heading towards the tree house.

The brunette whistled a small tune, it was familiar but he can'twrap his finger on it. He was sure he heard it somewhere before, he walked towards the stairs towards the tree house. A small pout was seen on the lanky tanned teen, of course the other five teens would arrive at the destination before him. It was the red-head who saw the brunette and smiled goofy at him, beckoning the brunette to join them.

"You're just in time ya?"

Sora's pout turned into a grin and gave the red-head, the orange can which made the other's eye widened. The said snack waswell known in the island.

"Brudda, I thought Squall banned this kind of snacks in your home?"

The brunette shrugged and made his way to his two best friends, the auburn haired female named kairi, and the muscularsilver-haired male named Riku. He sat in between the two who seemed comfortable with each other's presence before the brunette came. Sora had always been in love with the auburn haired girl, he hasn't mustered the courage to tell her yet in fear of being rejected by the said girl.

Besides he didn't want his friendship with the two teens to break due to him confessing his feelings for Kairi, he knew Riku liked her too. He just didn't want any awkward situations between the three of them, his blue orbs found the sun's glare, it's color a mixture between orange and yellow. As half of it seemed to be covered in water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Blue orbs, and light blue-green ones stared at the auburn haired teen, the sunset's glow seemed to help make the said teen more beautiful than she already is.

"Yeah…"

Blue orbs met light blue-green ones, they both narrowed their eyes at each other. After all, both of them had noticed that they both answered at the same time. However, the trio that was standing before them, caught whiff of the slight tension between the two teens. In which the brunette giggled which caught Sora and Riku's attention.

"How about a toast? To Riku's success in struggle!"

Selphie tried to change the topic hoping to ease the tension between the two teens, the red-head helped the brunette by giving Kairi, Riku and Sora their own respective carbonated drink. Which the auburn haired female took with a small thank you, the brunette's glare never left the silver-haired's eyes and the muscular teen repaid the brunette the same glare.

No matter how, the sandy blonde hated his defeat he wanted to help dissipate the tension between Riku and Sora.

"uh.. yeah! Sorry about that Riku… its just that the old man got under my skin again."

He then ran his fingers through his spiky sandy blonde hair, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. Riku's attention turned towards the sandy blonde, he had to give the other some credit, it must be hard to admit he lost, but it made him happy knowing there was a reason behind the sandy blonde's assault

"Don't worry about it apology accepted."

The auburn haired female glanced at the tall muscular teen, and gave him a small smile. Riku tried his best not to get flustered, he decided to check on the brunette by simply staring at him at the corner of his eye. It seems like the said brunette returned his attention towards the setting sun, a calm yet forlorn expression plastered on his face.

Sora found the beach more interesting, than what was really going on, he wondered what it's like to leave the island. His older brother is the sort to be a stick in the mud, but even Squall had his fair share of adventures. He let out an inaudible sigh, as the skies around them became to darken, something caught the brunette's gaze. He wasn't sure what it was, it seemed to camouflage within the beach's waters.

He was called back to reality when a frail hand was placed on his right shoulder, accompanied with the auburn's features etched with worry.

"Sora, are you alright?"

The brunette stared at those aqua colored eyes, and everything just seemed to have faded away, his usual dorky grin made its way to his tanned lips.

"Yeah… I'm fine, Kai… don't worry about it."

Kairi nodded her head, and continued talking to Selphie probably about homework, and earlier's event. He returned his gaze towards the far northern side of the beach, the creäture seemedto be closer than before, now that he got a good look it seemedto be a huge whale like creäture, with what seemed like scales attached to it.

It was a creäture he has never seen before, and just laying eyes on the creäture managed to instill fear in his every fiber of being.

His blue orbs snapped towards the brunette as she let out a shriek of horror, wondering if the brunette had also seen thecreäture. His guess was right, as he followed the brunette's Gaze, the creäture was close to shore, and it was somehow eating the wooden planks that belonged to the islanders houses.

As if it wanted to erase the island of it's existence, the sandy blonde teen, clutched the brunette's arms pulling her into safety. The female was frozen in fear, with tears trickling down her face. The silver-haired teen took The auburn haired female's wrist trying to get her out of the tree house, however she seemed hesitant to leave Sora alone.

"Sora!"

The brunette snapped out of his reverie, and turned his head towards the auburn haired female. Beckoning for the brunette to head towards them, Sora was about to walk towards the auburn haired female along with the silver haired teen beside her, when he heard the brunette female's scream for help.

His blue orbs widened as he whipped his head towards Selphie's direction, he gritted his teeth. As the poor girl was clinging on the sandy blonde haired teen for dear life, her feet was in the direction of the creature's mouth ready to swallow her whole. Selphie's eyes widened as she slowly lost her grip on tidus' hands, she closed her eyes as she could feel her self being pulled towards the unknown being.

Accepting her fate, however the brunette male grabbed selphie's fingers and pulled her to safety with the best of his ability and strength. He smiled lightly as the female gripped his fingers in return, without a hint of warning he threw her towards the sandy blonde haired teen's direction.

He smiled seeing Tidus was wrapping his arms around Selphie's body in a protective way and headed towards safety, Sora started to walk towards their direction until the last wooden plank he stepped on, flew towards the creatures mouth which made him slip and got sucked in the progress. He closed his eyes as tears threatened to pour out from his blue orbs, he might not see the love of his life anymore although the last thing he heard was the auburn haired teen's voice calling for his name in a state of panic.

"Sora!"

Until darkness finally consumed his consciousness, he hoped that nothing bad had happened to the rest of them. Hoping his sacrifice didn't go in vain, who knows what the brunette's future holds? After all even he gave up on living.


	2. UNKNOWN WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the creature had consumed him, Sora was having this so called "nightmares" unknowingly that they could be either premonition nor his own insecurity that led him into the world he called " hell ".
> 
> Also have some Preview: Until darkness finally consumed his consciousness, he hoped that nothing bad had happened to the rest of them. Hoping his sacrifice didn't go in vain, who knows what the brunette's future holds? After all even he gave up on living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!! for the wonderful people who reads this story and leaving kudos too! ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡ Without further Ado, I bring to you!!! *drum roll* Chapter 2!! please enjoy!! Also words that have asterisk in them, will have an english translation :3  
> Also the translations are on the end of the note XDD  
> the bold words are emphasize  
> italicized words are thoughts

It was dark, all around him was filled with darkness, blue orbs stared emotionless into the abyss. His once bright blue orbs, turned into a darker hue, it was dull as if the life was drained from it. How did he get into this position? His pale lips turned into an upward smirk, recalling the earlier events. An inaudible laughed escaped his pale lips, if only his laugh had a sound to it. one can hear the sorrow and regret, being in this forsaken place for who knows how long was taking it's toll on his body. He could feel small tears forming in the corner of his eyes, it would have been better if he didn't regain consciousness at all so he wouldn't feel so alone. You might be wondering, how he regained consciousness right? It might have been that familiar feminine voice, that he loved so much--that kept on nagging for him to wake up. To keep on fighting, and never lose hope. Sora lifted his hands into the unknown abyss trying to grasp for something, no reach for it. He desperately tried to call out **"her"** name, as he blindly clenched and unclenched his fingers, he needed her-- missed her even. "She" was his strength, a beacon for him to wake up and have a positive outlook in life. Now that his **"light** " is gone, what could he possibly do? He opened his mouth, and the words **"Kairi"** left those pale lips of his, chanting the auburn haired female's name as if it was a mantra-- as if saying her name would make her magically appear in front of him. He was no longer a child, and he knew what he was doing was foolish at this thought he clenched his teeth to prevent a sob escaped from his mouth.

As his body shakes due to the sobs he was holding in, tears now freely ran down his tanned cheeks. His chest heaved in an unsteady rhythm, he wanted to go back to "THAT" world--where the sun seemed to glow, feeling those rays hit his body giving him that warm feeling. Unlike the situation he's in, not only was it dark but he was also getting cold. Without the brunette's knowledge, a black smoke headed his way-- it seemed to have smelt the male's despair and would like to feed itself of such rare and willing vessel. The ashen colored smoke stopped nigh a foot distance of the brunette, and morphed into one of the tanned teen's "friends" an image it copied just by sensing the male's thoughts.

"Sora..."

that baritone voice held some sort of unknown emotion. Sora had tensed, _' it.... it cannot be?!'_ he hastily wiped the tears that was running down his face, as he heard the footsteps walking closer to where he was. His ears must be deceiving him, there's no way **"he"** would be here--it's just impossible! Sora tried to sit to confirm if it really was him, however he felt an invisible force binding him into the ground--panic rose and his dark blue orbs widened.

_'WHAT?!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!'_

He struggled and tried to wiggle his way out of such an anonymous force, but the more he wiggled the more pain it shot to his muscles, he closed his eyes in pain at the burning sensation as if he was binded by an invisible rope. A shadow loomed over him, with a smirk marring it's face, the brunette groaned and gave up--sensing that someone was staring at him. He turned to look at the offender, he snarled but it left his pale lips as the one responsible for his situation appeared itself.

"Ri...Riku?!!"

he was shocked that he managed to find his voice again, but those words that left his mouth were laced with hurt and somewhat betrayal. The silverette's smirk grew, that it almost look like he was snickering, enjoying the weakness the brunette was presenting. From Sora's point of view, his childhood friend looked like a serial killer especially with those blank light-blue green orbs of his.

"Look at the state you're in.."

Sora frowned, his chocolate-colored eyebrows furrowing in confusion, was he not responsible of this? he was about to retort when he heard that monotone voice of his. Seeing the brunette's eyes were enough to know, Sora had given up on life.

" You lost your light I see..."

the silverette then let out a full-blown laugh, as if it was the most funniest thing in the world. Sora clenched his hands into a fist, that it almost broke skin, due to how his nails were digging into his palm.

"Ri..ku..."

His voice were rasp and there was a hint of anger.

"how...how could you do this?!!! you placed everyone in danger!!"

He shouted with a scowl on his face, if Riku wanted to get rid of him-- he shouldn't have involved innocent bystanders. Riku's snicker was replaced with a snarl, as he gritted his teeth. The muscular male straddled the lanky teen's hips, now this had sora confused what was riku planning on doing now? He was about to voice his thoughts when two muscular arms outstretched towards his neck and the pale teen's hands wrapped around sora's tanned neck. The brunette's blood ran cold, at the display Riku had shown--his snarl soon turned into a smirk and started to squeeze sora's throat. Sora gasped at the pain the silverette was inflicting, as fresh batch of tears accumulated in the brunette's eyes.

"ri...ku..."

He managed to let out--as a pair of tanned hands grabbed riku's wrist. The two had an unbreakable bond of friendship, they promised one another as a child that no matter what happens nothing will come in between them-- that will threaten their friendship. However the auburn haired teen's sudden appearance in their lives had caused a rift in the two male teen's bond, which has started to crumble piece by piece as they grow up. However his action only worsened his state, as the hold began to tighten which made it harder for the brunette to breathe in. _'Why... Why did it have to be like this?_ ' Truly this was a sad state, due to one girl Riku had to resort on exterminating his life. Sora jolted his hips upwards to shake the silverette off, but he didn't have the strength anymore, his actions were futile as Riku laughed at his attempts to shake him off-- however this tone of voice did not belong to his childhood friend.

" You are far too weak, you are no longer the sora i know--but an empty shell!!"

It sounded malicious and dark, not like the tone he was used too. Dark smoke seemed to be emitting from the silverette, as he continued to choke the life out of the poor brunette. Sora gritted his teeth to not give the male the pleasure, of hearing him in agony. He wanted to talk to Riku, to drill some sense into that head of his. However he was starting to loose his conscience, has his vision became hazy and his fingers started to loosen his hold into those firm wrists. Although he will not falter, giving in to his comfort zone meant whoever this person was or if it was a person at all. That was impersonating his childhood friend.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

He panted as it took most of the air in his lungs, the imposter's smirk widened and that was the moment sora knew he fucked up. Before he truly succumbed to unconsciousness he heard the imposter snicker in its dark voice.

"Welcome to hell, Sora and do enjoy your stay!"

Two tanned fingers dropped to sora's side, as his eyelids closed and he was engulfed in a different abyss-- one he knew to well and he welcomed it.

* * *

Sora had jolted upwards into a sitting position, as if he had awaken from a nightmare. He panted and greedily took huge gulps of air, he instinctively placed one hand into his throat and made sure to feel for any finger marks. However there were none, zilch as if what happened to him in that abyss were nothing but a bad dream. Sora instantly whipped his head to the left and right, to scan for his surrounding if what happened into the abyss was a nightmare then he probably was still in his room--and what happened to destiny island was part of it. Wrong! Sora knew he was being hopeful but it all disappeared when his vision caught nothing but foggy filled air, he could hear the crashing of water hitting rocks. So he's probably somewhere surrounded by water, _'Great! just what I needed a quick dip to calm my head!'_ he rolled his eyes at his own sarcastic remark. He stood up and smiled seeing his legs were still working, but regretted it when a jolt of pain crept into his nerves just by moving his left leg, he had to leave this place it gave him an eerie feeling and it left a bad feeling to his stomach. In this way he would be able to scope the area a bit more, as the fog was starting to slightly dissipate. He could make out rubbles of fallen building sticking out into the clear water, and on the other side of those rubbles there was a stone paved road. He pumped a tanned fist into the air in victory,

_' looks like i found an one-way ticket, out of this hell hole!'_

It might be not the best time for such action but after what he's been through he deserves a moment of respite. Sora got ready to dive into the water, he stepped a few steps back and started to run towards the edge of the rubble and dove into the water. He shivered once his body made contact, the water was in fact chilling but he couldn't let temperature bother his goal. As he started to further delve into the chilling water, his dark blue orbs managed to see magnificent structures he never saw before.

_'Ruins?!! Underwater?!'_

his orbs widened in amazement and went to one pole and touched it, his fingers feeling every outline of the foreign designs. He was too indulged in his own world that he failed to realize a huge fish like creature, heading straight towards him. His only reminder was the sudden harsh slap of scale like texture to his side, which made him tumble away from the pole. he groaned and clutched his injured side.

_'what the----'_

His thoughts were interrupted seeing the culprit responsible for his injury. He was frozen in fear, how could such creature look like that-- It looked like an angler fish but it's stomach was decorated with bone like spines that could actually hold a person nor a fish captive. It's as if Sora went to a horror world that he actually doesn't want to be a part of, the fish like creature saw an opening and started to swim towards the frozen brunette.

**"Sora!"**

Sora had snapped out of his reverie, he heard **"that"** voice once more, seeing the creature heading towards him, he swam a bit higher out of the creature's direction. He needed to find a safe place and fast before he become's fish food. His dark blue orbs darted widely into the chilling water, he used his arms to maneuver him as he quickly turned around and saw a place that could actually be used as sanctuary.

There were two guard statues situated into the entrance door, and the walls seemed to be in good state. Except for that one hole, in the walls not that big to really create a flood on the inside but big enough for sora to go through. He grinned and started to swim towards the hole, not turning back as he could hear swishing of the tail and it was nigh. He feared if he would turn his head even a little he would be dead right there, and then. Even though his arm muscles were aching due to the cold, he wouldn't give up not now, as he could taste his victory. He gave one last kick, a push of some sort that was enough to make him go through the hole and out of harms way. He was pushed by the rush of the said water, and wasn't able to break his fall. The brunette unluckily landed face first into the cold pavement of the ruins, he groaned and sat up rubbing the abused spot.

_'well i managed to get away from the creature....'_

He let out a breath of relief and leaned into the wall, not minding the water rushing from behind him. Making him more drenched, than he already was. However his peacefulness was ephemeral, as a sound of flapping of wings,  accompanied by clicking of feet hitting on the pavement-- and with a hiss of some sort. Was enough to get the tanned teen's attention, He tilted his head towards the sound and hoped he didn't. It was one nightmare to another, was this his punishment? He was a good kid, he never disobeyed squall's orders not even once. No matter how demanding it is, and yet this was his result. He was thrown into the fiery depths of hell, where scary creatures were out to get you. He really froze and watched the creature, a mixture of a preying mantis with dragon-fly wings and a hat of some sort that usually would be found on Kabutos. As the unknown creature, raised its sharp claws that seemed to reflect Sora's fear striken eyes, and was about to slash sora into half.

When the sounds of gunfire was shot towards their direction. Sora's instincts told him to close his eyes, therefore it would be easier for him to die without seeing how it happened-- but the pain never came. He still felt his heart thumping wildly inside his rib cage, he looked at the creature once more and it stumbled backwards-- it let out a dying screech before dissipating into black and purple particles. Sora stared at half of the dying creature's features, and saw his saviour. He was carrying a gun of some sort perhaps a rifle? he couldn't really tell from this angle but what captured Sora's attention was the male's outfit, it was somehow similar to his outfit and yet different at the same time. Was he one of Satan's followers, here to reap his soul?! His saviour has a striking appearance, Blonde spiky hair that was brushed to the left accompanied by striking azure colored eyes that somehow has smaller rings around his pupil. The blonde was wearing a jacket that was white on the right side, and black on the left also reminiscent of the yin and yang symbol. His collar was red and pleated. Underneath this he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. The blonde placed the barrel of his gun on his shoulder, his ringed azure orbs stared at dark blue ones.

*"Ed'c Ugyo, Oui'na Cyva Huz."

Sora had to blinked twice, was he hearing things or was his angelic saviour spoke in a different language? So he was truly Satan's Spawn?!!

The blonde walked towards the frozen brunette, perhaps it was better to show he meant no harm. The blonde outstretched his vacant hand toward's sora, a warm smile plastered on his pink lips. Now he was having doubts, was this an angel or a devil? Is he in purgatory?!! _' Only one way to find out.'_ Sora lifted one hand toward his cheek and pinched the chubby blob, he let out a pained yelp and this made his saviour tense.

*"Cu Oui Fana Rind?! Frana?!!"

The way the blonde had said it was enough to ease the brunette, there was worry and a mixture of fright in those deep yet angelic voice. Sora shook his head, as his body was racked in containing laughter-- he stood up and smiled warmly at the blonde. While sheepishly ruffling the back of his chocolate-colored hair, a smile that can only rival the sun was what the blonde thought when he saw that expression on the tanned male.

*"PAYIDEVIM...."

The blonde had gazed into the brunette's chapped lips that were pale , however the warmth of that smile seems to radiate no matter what the brunette's appearance was. Sora chuckled sheepishly and bowed his head, he didn't want to be rude and tell the male off, but this was getting awkward.

"um... do you speak human language?"

This caught the blonde off guard and stifled the laughter that threatens to burst from his pink lips.

" Sorry... I didn't notice you weren't Al Bhed."

This made Sora confused for a bit, _'Al bhed?'_ his saviour wasn't surely making sense, and he seemed to take hint of the dumbfounded look the tanned teen had shown.

"You... aren't from around here... are you?"

He had that knowing smile but it didn't tick Sora off, Usually he would have told the blonde to mind his own business but he was indebted to him. He would have been a dead man if it weren't for his saviour, he opened his mouth to ask the blonde where he was, but the sound of clacking and hissing coming from the dark hallway in front of them. Were signs they should get out of there, the blonde turned to the sound of the hissing and gritted his teeth.

" Ask questions later... we need to get out of here..."

He started to head towards an opposite hallway, one illuminated by amber color no doubt due to the fire. ' _So they have torches...'_ Sora had no time to muse around, he can't be a burden to the blonde any longer, as he watched the male taking out what seemed to be a grenade and threw it in front of them. The smoke-filled the hallway which made it hard for Sora to see, his only guide was the male's voice.

"just pass through! it's fine!!"

Fair enough it made the tanned teen move, while he was nigh out of the smoke. He could make out those white pants which belonged to the blonde, _'was that a smoke grenade?'_ he bend his body and placed his hands unto his knees. He needs to get into shape, he tried to catch his breath and noticed the hissing and clacking were on the other side of the smoked wall that was preventing the creatures to see.

"Smoke grenades are very handy! especially on explorations, don't forget to equip one next time."

Pale hands patted the brunette's shoulder, which only was returned by a goofy grin accompanied with a nod. He followed his saviour who led him out of the ruins and luckily they had no encounters with those strange creatures, he watched where he was being led and his dark blue orbs dilated in amazement.

"A SHIP!! do you live here?!!"

The blonde let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head in mirth, it was as if the brunette had never seen a ship before. The ship had an Al Bhed flag on it, and it was made out of steel the exterior were painted black, while the interior well that was for the brunette to know.

" We were out on an expedition... for materials, but aren't you lucky i managed to stumble inside those ruins."

Sora immediately nodded furiously at the blonde's claims, which made the blonde look at the corner of his eyes. He hadn't expect for the tanned teen to comply so easily, however he should entertain the male's curiosity by giving him succor and answering his questions.

" well shall we?"

he walked towards the entrance of the ship, where a hesitant sora stared at the male's back, was he really to be trusted? but in this world he knows nothing of, it was better to trust him than walk around aimlessly. His best bet on surviving was to stick with this guy and he'll do just that. Sora willed his legs to move towards the ship and his legs complied with him with no resistance, from here on out he was going to carve his own story and he's returning back to **"his"** world no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaa!! I know i said this was on hiatus but feck it XDD we need more Soroku up in this fandom XDD and I've always wanted to write this in this pairing's section *wiggles eyebrows* I've changed some of the words that I wrote down on my notebook because it was just to eeh. It really is better to write it down in the laptop since ideas will just rush in like crazy XD as for the meaning of the words here ya go :  
> Ed'c Ugyo, Oui'na Cyva Huz= It's okay, you're safe now.  
> Cu Oui Fana Rind?!! Frana?!!= So you were hurt?!! Where?!!  
> PAYIDEVIM= BEAUTIFUL
> 
> and who could this blonde be?? mind taking a guess anyone? (´ ◕◞౪◟-)-☆ chapter 3 is on it's way!!


End file.
